Tears of the Heart
by AseriaSkysian
Summary: This is a Yuri fan-fic between my two main characters Aseria and Seika. I love Yuri and I felt like doing this one he-he


Tears of the Heart:

Talking: "….."  
Thinking: '….'

Long before she knew what was going on, Seika saw a speedy black blur come in front of her, her eyes widen seeing who it was. "Oy, you ok Seika?" It was Seika's close friend Aseria also known as 'Ase' who stood with her powerful artificial metal arm blocking the incoming sword attack.

It only took the flame haired girl a minute to realize that she had been injured as a crimson red stain started to show on her greenish blue long sleeve shirt. "Yeah, never better!" She replied back.

Ase saw the blood, yet her expression was emotionless as always due to the demon inside of her body. "Crap!" She cursed under her breath as another smaller sword came at her, with her metal arm busy blocking the longer blade, Ase growled using her right hand as blood started to gush out of the teenager's hand.

"Incoming!" Seika shouted as she stood using her whip to block the vicious looking battle axe that had been swung at them, the crimson red stain started to expand as her opponent placed pressure on the whip she used to guard herself with.

Ase and Seika continued to battle the group of bandits, crimson red stained the one beautiful green grassy forest floor as Seika panted a bit. "Give up already girlies" One of them stated as Seika shook her head smirking.

With only a split second to spare both Ase and Seika dodged the incoming third bandit, Ase glanced over to her friend only to see her go onto one knee breathing heavily. 'Damn... This is not good!' She thought to herself since Seika was in trouble.

Ase howled like a wolf as her black flames came into play causing the bandits to tremble. "Crap! It's the Wolf of the Black Flames!" The leader spat snarling as their goons attacked the two teenage girls.

Only screams were heard as Ase burned the bandits to death leaving their leader trembling in fear, she cracked her right hand's knuckle not caring about the small diagonal gash on her palm, the bandit leader knew that she meant business doing that.

"Pathetic..." Ase muttered as the leader laid at her feet, as a pile of burnt meat, she glanced over to Seika only to find her friend digging into their traveling bags for the first aid kit. "Here, there's a water fall nearby, it'll allow us to clean these pesky wounds before we patch them up." She stated helping her friend over to the roaring water fall.

"You and your sharp hearing..." Seika stated weakly due to blood loss. Ase rolled her right brownish silver eye at her since the left one was covered by layers of black hair. "Take care of that palm of yours first ya idiot..."

Seika leaned against one of the boulders panting a bit, but she struggled to keep from slipping into an unconscious state due to how weak she was. "Here, better let me peel that off." Ase stated pointing to Seika's crimson stained shirt, this caused the flame haired girl to blush as a hint of rue came into her cheeks.

"You dumb-ass! What if someone sees me hmm? I'm not taking it off!" Her friend spat back snarling, but blinked seeing Ase's beautiful dusty colored 15ft wings spread out covering Seika. "Uh..." The silver eyed teen looked at her emotionless flat-chested friend as she started to peel off the sticky piece of fabric.

Seika's face turned beet red as she covered her large breasts with her arms in a protective state, this caused Ase to raise a black colored eyebrow. "You always get flustered when ever I see you topless or even naked..." She stated causing her flame haired friend's skin to become redder than a ripe tomato.

"Sh-shut up!" Seika replied looking away as Ase's cold metallic left hand touched the teen's warm skin causing her to jump. "Kya!" She whined shivering a bit as Ase rolled her eye at her. Oddly enough Seika did sorta enjoy feeling Ase's cold metal hand on her skin, but she hesitantly placed her hand under Ase's bangs causing the emotionless teen to blink

Tilting her head a bit Ase raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked confused a bit, Seika knew Ase was extremely dense when it comes to romance and stuff like that. 'So warm...' Ase closed her eyes as a soft purr escaped the emotionless teen's throat.

Seika blushed a bit hearing that. 'Damn she's got such a cute purr!' She thought to herself but without even thinking she kissed Ase causing the girl's eye to shoot open stunned. Soft lips glided on top of Ase's slightly dry chapped ones as she continued to purr actually liking it. Seika pulled back blushing like mad realizing what she had just did, she had kissed her best friend, her hero that saved her along time ago, and the one she's in love with. "Ah! Sorry Ase! I didn't know what came over me!" She stammered looking away with puffed up cheeks full of the color of pinkish red.

Ase blinked a bit, but she lowered her head to Seika's wound and started to clean off the blood with her tongue instead of a cloth like a wolf would do to it's wounds. Seika gasped feeling a stinging pain coming from her injured shoulder, but she only closed her eyes. Ase continued to lick Seika's wound till it had stopped bleeding 'What the hell... Why did I do that?' She thought to herself, but saw a glint of tears in Seika's closed eyes. "Seika?"

Seika looked at Ase and smiled a bit hugging her friend as tears fell, yet they weren't of pain or of sorrow, but from her own heart that was filled with joy of being with Ase. "You're really dense ya know that, didn't you realized that I love you ya moron?" Seika stated plainly as Ase blinked.

"Seika... I can tell those tears come from your pure heart, even though you act all cocky and tough, you're still a cute and kind person..." Ase muttered wrapping her arms around the topless girl's waist. "And I love you too..." She added proving it with a kiss.

Seika's tears continued to flow out of pure happiness, something she hadn't felt for a long time, yet soon the kiss became more passionate as Seika wrapped her arms around Ase's broad shoulders and neck. "You're flustered again!" Ase teased a bit after pulling back for some air as Seika shoved her playfully her cheeks beet red again. "But I can't get enough of ya! My beautiful Phoenix." Ase smirked a bit nuzzling Seika's neck as the flame haired girl finally gave in to sleep knowing that her 'Hero' was there to protect her again.


End file.
